Izuku's Interspecies Review
by Clintosaurus
Summary: Due to a reality warping quirk, izuku finds himself in a new world. Can Izuku stay pure and innocent in a world that's anything but? This is a BNHA-Interspecies Review crossover story.


Heroes. They are everywhere, doing their best to use powers their genetics gave them to help advance society. No hero though has done more for society than All Might. With his powerful quirk "One for All", he has been the symbol of peace for almost 3 decades.

Izuku Midoriya was an average middle school student… except average is not the best way to describe him. After all, he does not have a power blessed upon him through genetics that nearly all of the population shares. They say the chance of being quirkless is 20%, but that's only if you count the old generation. In reality the newest generation has only about a 0.00325% chance of being quirkless. You have a better chance of being born with an extra head (not being caused by a quirk) than you do not having a quirk in this generation.

And so because of this Izuku was an anomaly. Most looked upon him with pity, and many looked upon him with hate.

This all changed when he met All Might. After being told by All Might that there was no possible way of being a hero, and subsequently proving him wrong by rescuing his ex-friend, he learns that he will be the next holder of the mythical quirk "One for All".

Following this, he endures 10 months of hellish training, and turns his stick figure into a lean swimmer's body with abs you could grind cheese on… if that cheese was parmesan and you didn't care about food sanitation laws.

The results of this hellish training though gives him just enough power to handle "OFA" enough where his limbs don't explode on impact like Kacchan on a bad day. And so he took with his weak quirkless hands his destiny.

Throughout his journey at U.A. high school, izuku has received a crash course into heroics far beyond what a first year would normally handle. From facing the League of Villans, to fighting for the sake of a small girl against the monster named Overhaul, to protecting said small girl's smile against criminals that were far more gentle than the average villain, he has done his best to make sure that he can live up to his quirk's unique story.

There are many different types of quirks. The three basic types are Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant,and are the most common categories.

Emitter quirks for the most part revolve around a type of energy. "Fiber Master", a quirk owned by the best jeanist award winner for the past eight years "Best jeanist", for example, uses a special energy that allows him to manipulate the fiber in clothing up to a hundred feet away. The energy produced by Emitter quirks are usually extremely specific.

Transformation quirks allow the users to alter their body at many cases the DNA level. An example of this type of quirk would be from the Number Four Hero "Edgeshot". His quirk, which is named "Foldabody", allows him to manipulate the thinness of his body and gives him a much greater control over how his body moves. Rumors state that Edgeshot can even make his body as thin as a blood cell, but he will not comment on if this rumor is true.

Finally, we have mutant quirks. These quirks usually are abilities that cause the user a permanent alteration or abnormality that is directly related to their power. A good example of this type of quirk is from the number Eleven hero Gang Orca. His quirk makes him permanently look like an orca, with abilities that relate to what an orca can do like altered lungs for long trips under water, an altered voice box for ultra high frequency sound calls, and skin which is naturally more moist than a human.

There are three extremely rare types of quirks though, which usually have parts in one or more of the common types.

Those types are Accumulation, warping, and sex quirks.

Accumulation is usually a combination of emitter and transformation. It involves the collection of some type of energy to allow a secondary transformation effect to occur. Examples of this are the BMI hero Fat Gum, and All Might. Fat Gum accumulating fat and transforming it into energy blasts, and All Might's stockpiling aspect accumulating power to strengthen his base strength, and quirk strength.

Warping quirks are categorized as a combination of Mutant and Emitter mostly. These quirks use a mutation in certain parts of the brain to manipulate a special energy created through this mutation to tear open space/time in a very limited amounts. Examples of this type are the SS ranked villain Kurogiri, and All Mmight's sidekick Nighteye. Kurogiri's entire body is covered in a mist-energy created by a tumor in the hippocampus of his brain that allows Kurogiri to open a hole in space by use of anti-matter. Nighteye's quirk as another example, uses the Optical Lobe of his brain to create a compound that breaks down time and processes it into a way he can see.

Finally there are "Sex quirks". This type is more of a broader type than the other two in the rare category, and is a mixture of Transformation and Mutant quirks. Examples of this quirk category are the only two Z ranked quirks, All for One and One for All. Other examples of "Sex quirks" are closer to what the name suggests, like a Incubus quirk or a succubus quirk.

Being the most rare type of quirk, All for One and One for All's DNA act in a fundamentally different way than all other types act. The DNA is mutated in a way where the chromosome that determines quirk type is open, and has a near infinite amount of expansion possible. All for One connects the user to the person it is being used on, copies the quirk sequence in the victim's DNA, and integrates it into the host's DNA. When separated the quirk sequence is ripped from the victim, leaving the copy in the host. When giving a quirk, the host's DNA rips open the quirk gene and adds a copy of the code to the victim's already "full" quirk factor, which causes most of the time irreparable mutations far beyond what the initial quirk(s) we're capable of alone. One for All is mostly the opposite. The host connects to the victim, the host's DNA copies the quirk factor of the victim, and the host's newly buffed quirk factor replaces the quirk factor of the victim's.

Sekikiri Eirian was (what he considered) a normal teenage boy in Gen ed. He had a forgettable face, he was neither fat nor thin, not tall, but not short. He is the kind of guy that you wouldn't like, but also wouldn't hate. We could do this forever. If there was a trait that had a high and a low, he was nestled in the middle on everything with the exception of his quirk. His quirk "World Warping" could have been a quirk that hit the Z rank like All for One and One for All. Like it's name suggests, it's a quirk that warps an area of space to a completely different dimension or world. The only reason why this quirk is not in the Z rank, and why his dreams of being a hero will never come true, is because it's a quirk that is impossible to predict. No matter how hard he practices, he can never open the same world twice. Because of this he cannot use it to capture enemies. He can't even use it to get rid of world ending threats, because what person would drop a world ending threat on a world that could be innocent? This was okay with him though, as while he had aspirations of being a hero, he did not have the ambition to put in the work to make it possible. After all, it's not like he can be a hero quirkless.

These two people have never met, but their chance encounter will lead one to a unique…. and lewd adventure that one will never forget, and lead the other to an adventure to discover what he can really do, and what they really stand for.

End chapter notes:

This is my first story since i was in the accident. While the other story is effectively scrapped, it doesnt mean the end for the naruto/pokemon crossover. The story is up for adoption, and anyone is free to take it and use it for themselves. I hope you will come to enjoy this fanfiction. I hope to update with bigger chapters once a month or so, but dont be surprised if i post more content earlier or later depending on my health.


End file.
